


Странные сады

by Connor



Series: Время прощать [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor/pseuds/Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не только Люциуса терзают воспоминания и грехи прошлого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные сады

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: этот фанфик – мое личное своеобразное продолжение грандиозного AU-фика [«Время прощать»](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6326516/1/) за авторством [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=patska78)[Пацки](http://www.livejournal.com/users/patska78/) и меня. Мне захотелось узнать, как Люциус и Нарцисса живут в Вермонте после того, как сбежали из Англии. Отсюда и появился этот текст.

Гулять в саду стало в последнее время любимым его развлечением. Люциус мог бы признаться себе, что это стало одним из немногих развлечений, оставшихся ему в вынужденном изгнании. Признаваться в этом не хотелось – и так за последние месяцы слишком много всего стало явным. Люциусу от этого было как-то не по себе, он постоянно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он знал, конечно, что правильно поступил, когда рассказал всю правду о себе и Элизабет жене и сыну, но ощущение уязвимости, слабости осталось и никуда не уходило. Люциус старательно – и ради себя, и ради спокойной обстановки в доме – старался это ощущение подавить, но все получалось как-то не так, и он начал совсем закрываться в себе.

Сидел в кабинете безвылазно, читал какие-то книги, в которых не видел ни строчки, и все думал, думал, думал о прошлом, будто бы и не было этих двадцати лет и страшных годов в тюрьме, где Люциус только и делал, что думал об утраченном. Теперь вот решил раздумывать в саду, что, судя по довольным выражениям лиц домовых эльфов и благородно-снисходительному лицу Нарциссы, домочадцев обрадовало.

Парк при новом поместье был огромный. «Дубовая аллея», как с удивлением обнаружил Люциус после того, как сошел снег, оказался местом более радостным и светлым, чем великолепное, но несколько угнетающее Малфой-мэнор. Здесь не было темных закоулков, поросших непроходимыми кустами, не было высоченных, корчащихся от старости и заклятий деревьев-исполинов. Какой-то чудак, видимо, бывший владелец, поклонник маггловского стиля в парковом строительстве, создал почти воздушный пейзаж, где живая природа и рукотворные тропы и беседки сливались в одно целое. Судя по тому, как отреагировали на парк Нарцисса с Драко – одна с вежливым удивлением, под которым, Люциус знал – а он знал жену довольно хорошо, скрывалось подлинное восхищение, другой – с каким-то детским любопытством, которого у сына не замечалось лет с трех. Люциус смотрел на них в тот момент и как будто не узнавал – удивительная радость от нового места и нового дома как-то не вписывалась в их привычный мирок холодной отчужденности и высокомерия.

Люциус остановился у небольшого, обложенного теперь уже замшелым камнем прудика, и уставился в еле видное за ряской дно. Что же такое происходит с нами со всеми? Нарцисса, которую он всегда знал как женщину властную и гордую, вдруг прощает ему то, что он и сам годы, десятилетия не может простить. Драко, который по вине и его, и жены стал заносчивым и недобрым, на глазах начал меняться. Неужели все дело в этой девочке, в этой решительной юной волшебнице, которая переборола судьбу и заставила сначала самого Люциуса, а потом и его родных поверить в новую жизнь?!

Благодарность за все, что сделала для него Гермиона, захватила его снова – странное чувство, словно что-то внутри, замерзшее и почти полумертвое, выпорхнуло к солнцу невредимым.

Люциус прошел еще немного, разминая ноги, а потом, дойдя до небольшой калитки, ведущей к подъездной дороге, повернул назад.

 

***

Когда он вернулся, Нарцисса по своему обыкновению сидела в гостиной перед камином и читала. Это повелось у нее еще с юности, когда они только поженились – она никогда не читала у себя в комнате, раз и навсегда захватив одно из самых удобных кресел в гостиной, а Люциусу пришлось раз и навсегда «поселиться» в библиотеке – сначала потому, что ему совсем не хотелось встречаться с постылой женой, а потом просто потому что так уж повелось. Но чем дольше они жили вместе, тем чаще Нарцисса заглядывала к нему в библиотеку за очередной книгой и Люциус начал понимать, что жена ему досталась далеко не глупая.

Она склонила голову на одно изящное запястье и была так погружена в чтение, что похоже, не заметила, как он вошел. Люциус мгновение постоял в дверях, завороженный таким обыденным явлением. Нарцисса, как всегда при его приходе, подняла на него глаза и быстро опустила назад, к книге.

– Ты уже насладился прогулкой? – спросила она как бы себе под нос, но Люциус не стал слишком напирать на такую невежливость с ее стороны и ответил:

– Да, ты знаешь, Нарцисса, я совсем не ожидал, что этот дом будет таким.

Она продолжала читать, как ни в чем не бывало, и как ни странно, вести с ним беседу. Нарцисса любила делать несколько дел одновременно.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что дом очень уютный и светлый? Ты прав, разумеется. Нельзя сказать, что это какие-то королевские покои, или обстановка хоть в какой-то мере соответствует величию нашей семьи, но…

Люциус ухмыльнулся про себя – в этом была вся Нарцисса: сначала обругать и унизить как следует, а потом уже завершить унижение снисходительным но.

– Но похоже на настоящий приют? – он ждал ее ответа с интересом, потому что никогда не мог предсказать, какое сравнение или просто мнение касательно искусства придет ей на ум.

– Хорошо, что не для бездомных… магглов. – По ее тону Люциус догадался, что Нарцисса едва не сказала «грязнокровок», и ему стало почти противно. Но Нарцисса была не из робких, поэтому сразу же после своей осечки подняла на него глаза и пристально на него взглянула.

– Люциус, – тон ее стал серьезен. – Я не хотела сказать ничего, что могло бы оскорбить магглорожденных волшебников. Более того, я по выражению лица твоего вижу прекрасно, что именно об этом сейчас подумал.

Люциус вдруг неожиданно для себя смутился. С ним такого казуса не происходило… А как раз с тех пор, как Гермиона Грейнджер, экстраординарная волшебница, освободила его из заточения. Чувство было, особенно для человека его гордости и нрава, надо признаться, было очень неприятное. Но в этот раз Люциус смущение быстро одолел.

– Извини меня, Нарцисса, я… – А может быть, и не так быстро… – Дело привычки, видишь ли. Моя вина, что я на тебя подумал недоброе. Скорее, я сам об этом подумал в первую очередь.

Нарцисса удовлетворенно кивнула и встала с книгой в руке. Люциус непроизвольно сделал шаг ближе к ней, и дверь, в проеме которой он стоял до этого, с жутким грохотом захлопнулась за ним.

Несмотря на аристократическую выдержку и присущее Малфоям чувство собственного достоинства, и Люциус, и Нарцисса от громоподобного звука подпрыгнули, посмотрели друг на друга, недавнее почти недоразумение тут же забыто, и усмехнулись, покачав головами.

Странное это было место. Сглаживающее ненужные ссоры совершенно удивительным образом – ведь раньше хлопанье дверей было верным признаком опасности, и все домовые эльфы разбегались в разные стороны при виде миссис Малфой, которая стремительно неслась к открытой двери, чтоб захлопнуть ее какому-нибудь незадачливому волшебнику в лицо.

Не то чтобы теперь, после тайного переезда в Америку и начала новой, совсем уединенной жизни к ним в дом ломились гости, которых нужно было бы гнать взашей. Нарцисса почти все годы, что они с Люциусом были женаты, наслаждалась своим пребыванием в высшем свете. Она любила принимать гостей, демонстрировать свое влияние и богатство всему магическому миру, и высокомерие, впитанное Нарциссой с молоком матери, вело ее по жизни долгие годы.

Тем странее была перемена в Нарциссе сейчас. Люциус взглянул на вернувшуюся к чтению после их небольшое проишествие с дверью жену, и в очередной раз поразился ее королевскому спокойствию. Не удержавшись, он все же решился на вопрос.

– Нарцисса, тебе нравится твоя нынешняя жизнь? – она подняла глаза, и Малфой понял, что она каким-то образом поняла подспудный смысле вопроса по легкому изумлению, которое, он был уверен, было написано на его лице.

Лицо Нарциссы, напротив, не выдавало ни единого чувства. Она чуть заметно пожала безупречными плечами.

– Ты о моем затворничестве? – Люциус хотел было молча кивнуть, но разгвор и так уже начинал походить на сеанс Легилименции, поэтому он прокашлялся и сказал:  
– Да, да, об этом. Никогда не думал, что тебе для компании будет достаточно меня да пары домовых эльфов.

Она отложила книгу – Люциус успел заметить название «Грозовой перевал» на обложке – и сделала изящный знак рукой, указывая на кресло рядом с собой. Люциус присел, повернувшись к ней лицом. Нарцисса наклонила голову и сложила руки на коленях. В ее позе, показалось Люциусу, была какая-то напряженность, словно она боялась шевельнуться. Только он хотел спросить, не неприятне ли ей этот разговор – ведь это по его, Люциуса, вине жена попала в такие обстоятельства, но в этот момент Нарцисса заговорила.

– Знаю, мы с тобой не говорили об этом. Мы вообще, как тебе, без сомнения, известно, никогда не увлекались разговорами по душам. – На этот раз Люциус все же неохотно кивнул. Чистая правда, подумал он, мы всегда были верными союзниками, но никогда – любящими супругами. До сего дня эта мысль ни разу не причиняла ему боли.

Легкая тень пробежала по лицу Нарциссы, не омрачив, однако же, ее красоты, и она продолжала:

– Мы долго с тобой жили, стараясь не пересекаться, даже после рождения Драко. Я всегда любила общество, званые обеды, общение с магами-богачами – чистокровными, разумеется. Я наслаждалась неугасающим блеском богатства нашей семьи, нашей роскошью. – Она сделал паузу, почти выплюнув последние слова. – Нашей чистокровностью.

Люциусу этот небольшой экскурс в прошлое их брака заставил слегка поежиться. Он до сих пор ценил благосостояние своего рода, его древность и положение в обществе – в этом Малфой мог сам себе признаться. Но чистота крови, а не сердца после всего пережитого – после заточения в Азкабане, после раскаяния, после смерти Темного Лорда, после того, как он открыл тайну своего прошлого Гермионе, – казалась ему табуированной темой.

– Все стало по-другому после того как Волдеморт погиб, а я попал в Азкабан. – Люциус вдруг с ужасающей ясностью понял, к чему клонит его супруга, и волна стыда и раскаяния захлестнула его с новой силой.

Нарцисса едва заметно поморщилась и отвернулась. Люциус почти физически ощутил ее собственный стыд и раскаяние, но не сделал и движения, чтобы утешить жену, боясь оскорбить ее жалостью. Они молчали уже несколько минут, когда солнечный лучик пробился сквозь тяжелые гардины и упал на Нарциссу, осветив ее лицо. У Люциуса от этой почти нереальной картины перехватило дыхание. Она была прекрасна, его жена.

Нарцисса снова взглянула на него, поняв, наверное, подумалось Люциусу, что пауза затянулась.

– Продолжай, – попросил он, боясь шелохнуться и спугнуть ее.

Царственно наклонив голову, Нарцисса вдруг поднялась на ноги.

– Прости, я только сделаю распоряжение насчет чая. Так нам будет уютнее.

Люциус хотел было протестовать, пока не понял, что дело двигалось к сумеркам, а для Нарциссы соблюдение дневных семейных ритуалов было непререкаемой необходимостью, и он покорился.

– Разумеется. От хорошего куска тыквенного пирога я бы не отказался, если позволишь выразить мои пожелания. – Люциус любил тыквенный пирог еще со школы, жене эта неуемная страть была известна, и она лишь снисходительно улыбнулась. Люциус улыбнулся в ответ.

Нарцисса вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Вернулась она довольно быстро, по-видимому, сделав все необходимые распоряжения. Снова грациозно уселась на кресло, обдав Люциуса ароматом дорогих духов.

– Я догадывась, что тебе непросто об этом говорить, Нарцисса. Можем забыть об этом разговоре, если хочешь. – Начал Люциус, прекрасно понимая, что тема действительно была болезненная. Но Нарцисса не была бы самой собой, если бы пассовала перед каким-то там разговором. Даже если этот разговор мог разбередить старые раны.

– Мы и так многое друг от друга скрывали, лучше теперь быть откровенными. – Она пристально посмотрела Люциусу в глаза, и ему захотелось отвернуться от ее знающего взгляда. Не обратив, казалось, внимание на смятение Люциуса, она вдруг просто сказала. – Мне было очень тяжело, когда тебя посадили в тюрьму, Люциус.

Малфой догадывался, что «тяжело» слабо передает состояние жены в тот период, но удержался от комментариев. Это была история Нарциссы, история, о которой он никогда особо не задумывался, погруженный в отчаяние и чувство вины.

– Ты попал в Азкабан, и уже чуть ли не на следующий день знатные волшебники и волшебницы, наши с тобой хорошие знакомые и единомышленники в вопросах чистоты крови, стали отказываться от моих приглашений. Еще через неделю-две я поняла, что когда я выезжаю на прогулки, люди просто проходят мимо меня, даже не здороваясь и не оборачиваясь.

У Люциуса, который ждал этого признания, ожидал такого поведения от общества, все равно что-то сжалось внутри. Нарцисса была в целом спокойна, лишь слегка дрожали тонкие пальцы.

– Ты стала изгоем. – Довольно твердым голосом произнес он. Чувство омерзения к себе, к своим прошлым грехам накатило на Люциуса, но он быстро сумел с ним справиться.

– Они отвернулись от меня. – Нарцисса гордо вскинула голову; заметно было, что она почти взяла верх над своими эмоциями. – Долгое время я не могла понять, почему так. Я презирала этих людей за их слабость, за их трусость. Ведь мой муж, даже моя родная сестра, подтверждали свои идеи о чистокровности делом, а они только и способны были, что шушукаться за закрытыми дверями и поносить… грязнокровок.

Люциуса передернуло, и он почувствовал давешний холодок, снова пробежавший по спине. Неужели Нарцисса все это время думала… Нет, быть того не может, ведь только несколько минут назад она сказала, что это слово ей противно.

Нарцисса, похоже, заметив, что Люциус шокирован ее словами (в очередной раз он подивился, как она хорошо читает по его лицу), поспешила добавить:

– Это было давно, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, Люциус? Несколько месяцев назад все стало совсем иначе.

– Признаться, твои слова меня слегка встревожили, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Слишком уж часто я слышал подобные речи, чтоб теперь относиться к ним спокойно.

– Я всегда была слишком горда, чтобы признавать свои заблуждения, – с горечью произнесла в ответ на это заявление Нарцисса. Люциус, признаться, слегка опешил. – Но у меня никогда и не было повода раскаяться в них. Вся моя жизнь была посвящена высокомерной ненависти к людям, которые были не такими, как я и мое окружение.

Люциусу хотелось, чтобы она перестала заниматься самобичеванием, но он прекрасно сознавал, что такие же мысли почти всю жизнь не давали покоя и ему самому. Такая же гордыня и ненависть снедали и его. Он-то себя преодолел – у него было прошлое с Лиз, к которому он мог вернуться и вспомнить, каким он был раньше. У Нарциссы не было и этой малости. Преодоление себя заняло, как Люциус уже понял, долгие месяцы его заключения в Азкабане и долгие месяцы затворничества в Америке.

– Я очень хорошо понимаю тебя. Я пережил то же самое, так что тебе не стоит бояться моего осуждения. – С чувством произнес Люциус. Его жена взглянула на него такой благодарностью, что Люциуса это смутило.

– Мне отвратительно думать о себе, какой я была еще несколько лет назад. Еще страшнее представить, что наш сын стал заложником наших убеждений. – Глаза ее увлажнились. – В каком-то смысле твой Азкабан стал для меня суровым уроком, но если бы не мисс Грейнджер, не знаю даже, что стало бы с нашей семьей.

– Не думай о несбывшемся, Нарцисса. Толку от этого уже не будет. – Уж это-то Люциусу было известно со своего горького опыта. – Драко в другой стране, оторванный от прежней жизни, стал другим. Мы с тобой изменились.

Нарцисса протянула руку и с силой сжала его пальцы. По телу Люциуса прошла горячая волна, будто бы его пронзило током. Не в первый раз за сегодняшний разгвор ему стало нечем дышать.

В этот момент домовый эльф, бодрое дородное создание в белом переднике, подал чай и чайные принадлежности на подносе. Это отвлекло хозяев от непростого разговора и от всего невысказанного между ними, и они на пару минут погрузились в приятную тишину, нарушаемую лишь звоном фарфора.

 

***

 

Люциус отставил чашечку с зайтеливым сине-золотым узором на чайный столик, и вежливо ожидал, пока жена не допьет свой чай. За окном сгущались сумерки, пол перед высоким окном заливал серый свет с редкими прожилками солнечных лучей. День готовился отойти ко сну.

Дом, и так погруженный в певучую тишину, казалось, совсем замер. Люциусу чудилось порой, что этот древний дом дышит, чуть слышно, словно вдыхает жизнь в стены, сад и солнечный свет за окном. В Малфой-мэнор такого ощущения у него никогда не было. Надо будет покопаться в архивах насчет местной магии, пришло на ум Люциусу, как только оказия снова приведет его в город.

– Поразительный дом. – Словно прочитав его мысли, обронила Нарцисса. – Мне иногда кажется, что он как живое существо, нежное и ласковое.

Люциус улыбнулся этому сравнению:

– Ты прочла мои мысли, дорогая. Теперь хоть я знаю, что дом действительно необычный. – Нарцисса иронически взглянула на него, и Люциус продолжил. – Даже для дома волшебников. Я вот думал, не выяснить ли нам историю этого дома. Наверняка в американских магических архивах найдется что-нибудь любопытное.

Нарцисса задумалась:

– Идея неплохая. Если пожелаешь, я могла бы съездить в город вместе с тобой. – На ее лице было написано почти наивное любопытство. Люциус усмехнулся про себя – вот у него жена до чего полна сюрпризов.

– Разумеется. Вдвоем мы все выясним быстрее.

Они довольно часто ездили в город, но уже давно не выезжали без Оборотного зелья, которого благодаря участию Гермионы Грейнджер было в достатке. Но эта поездка, почему-то подумалось Люциусу, будет самой необычной. Они с Нарциссой будут вместе исследовать. И просто будут вместе. Мысль после всего им пережитого была неожиданно приятной. Судя по полуулыбке Нарциссы, такая идея и у нее не вызывала гневных возражений.

Вечер приближался, и Люциусу в очередной раз захотелось прогуляться по их чудесному парку. Впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось блуждать в одиночестве и мучать себя мыслями о том, что он уже не мог изменить.

– Нарцисса, если ты не против, мы могли бы выйти и пройтись по саду, пока совсем еще не стемнело? – Люциус надеялся, что совершенно мальчишеская надежда в его голосе не достигла ушей его проницательной супруги. Пустая надежда – Нарцисса искренне ему улыбнулась и ответила:

– С удовольствием.

Пара вышла в синие вермонтские сумерки. Проходя по тайным тропкам под липами, Люциус опять почувствовал странное спокойствие, часто находившее на него в этом доме и в этом саду. Они с Нарциссой шли не торопясь, беседуя о том, о сем, вдыхая вечерний воздух, пока не дошли до небольшой садовой каменной скамейки, где присели отдохнуть.

– Уверен, что эти липы в цвету должны пахнуть просто необыкновенно. – Произнес Люциус, странно довольный и прогулкой, и компанией.

– Полагаю, дорогой Люциус, скоро мы об этом узнаем. На дворе ведь июнь. Насладимся ароматом вместе. – В голосе Нарциссы слышалась улыбка, и когда он повернулся к ней, в ее глазах было столько тепла и нежности, что он просто не знал, что с этим поделать.

– Мне нравится это слово – вместе. – Сердце у Люциуса отчаянно колотилось, но он не выдал волнения. – Мне бы очень этого хотелось, Нарцисса.

Он встал со скамейки и подал ей руку. Она оперлась на нее, и они медленно пошли дальше по саду.


End file.
